This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7 119 and/or 365 to 9902979-5 filed in Sweden on Aug. 24, 1999; the entire content of which is hearby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus equipped with a retractable clip device for detachably attaching a housing of the apparatus to an external object such as a belt or pocket. The clip device comprises biasing means that creates a clamping force when the apparatus is attached to the object.
In a portable apparatus as defined above, such as a mobile telephone, the most common way of attaching the portable apparatus to an external object is to use a clip contained in a housing of the apparatus. When the apparatus has to be attached to an external object, the clip is manually pulled out a certain length until a sufficient distance between the clip and the housing of the apparatus is reached, thereby making it possible for the clip to be thread onto the external object. Such a clip arranged on an apparatus is disclosed in DE-U1-297 23 296.
Another solution is to use an external pouch, in which the portable apparatus can be put and which instead of the apparatus is equipped with the clip for fastening the pouch together with the portable apparatus onto the belt or pocket.
A clip according to the prior art is often made in one piece and has to be placed on the upper part of the apparatus so that the torque created, when the clip is located far from the centre of gravity of the apparatus, will not affect the human body in a uncomfortable manner.
The main problem with the first state-of-the-art solution is that the clip is difficult to release by using only one hand, and that the clip has to be pulled out a certain distance in order to make the attachment possible.
This means that the user will, in most cases, have to use both hands to release and pull out the clip. The problem with the second solution is that the apparatus has to be put into the pouch before the clip can be used, which is time consuming and unpractical. The pouch together with the apparatus also makes it bigger, thereby increasing the risk of getting stuck with the apparatus.
The main object of the present invention is to remedy the disadvantages of the prior art solutions described above.
This object is achieved for a portable apparatus of the kind defined above in that the clip device consists of a clip and an arm, which at its lower end is pivotally connected to the housing of the apparatus and at its upper end is pivotally connected to the clip, and that the biasing means, in the form of a spring, is arranged at the pivotal connection between the clip and the arm for biasing the clip into contact with the portable apparatus.
By providing a portable apparatus with an attachment device, such as the clip device according to the invention, the following advantages are obtained: two hands are free to be used and the difficulties in practical handling when manually releasing, attaching or locking the clip are remedied, and the problem with a fixed protruding clip pressing against an object or a part of the user""s body is also solved.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are disclosed in the subsequent detailed disclosure, and in the drawings as well as in the appended claims.